


Практикум по заботе

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony Needs a Hug, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Локи не учили заботе...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Практикум по заботе

Локи не учили заботе.

Управлению государством — да. Военному делу вцелом и искусству боя на кинжалах? Несомненно. Магии? Ежечасно. Но вот что делать с кем-то конкретным, обладающим высокоразвитым интеллектом, никто не объяснил.

Да, манипулировать теми, кто был глупее и ниже по рождению, чем он, – а таких, как ни посмотри, вокруг было подавляющее большинство, – Локи прекрасно научился сам. Как только понял, что на крепкое плечо и дружескую руку ему, младшему, и всегда второму, что бы он ни сделал, рассчитывать не приходиться. Но манипуляции с целью выгоды имели такое же отношение к заботе, как справедливость Всеотца к нему.

Видят норны, его мать пыталась. Когда однажды дала задание им с братом вырастить по волшебному цветку глии, способному указать на ту, что полюбит всем сердцем бескорыстно и будет рядом не только на хмельном пиру в честь славной победы, но и в часы горьких раздумий, вызванных нежданным поражением.

Только разве Тору, всеобщему любимчику, на которого вешались гроздьями смазливые девицы всех мастей, да и суровые воины нет-нет, да и согревали кровать, думать о каком-то цветке? Пришлось и Локи, дабы не вызывать новый град насмешек, сделать вид, что подобное времяпрепровождение не для него, хотя главные принципы Локи запомнил. Кормить, поить, следить за световым режимом и оберегать от внешних врагов, способных отсрочить цветение. Вот, вкратце, и все. Невелика наука.

Только вот когда дело дошло до вынужденной практики, все оказалось намного сложнее. Может, хотя бы из-за того, что Энтони Эдвард Старк был не особо похож на цветок?

А все Роджерс, чтоб его пузатые чибисы забодали!

Локи как сейчас помнил тот миг, когда бравый капитан с видом мученика вошел на его этаж. То ли короткую соломинку вытянул, то ли слишком серьезно отнесся к своей роли лидера, хотя Локи бы еще поспорил, кто лидер у Мстителей, но неважно. Роджерс, хвала ему хотя бы за это, не стал тянуть Ёрмунганда за хвост, а с порога заявил:

— Ты должен нам помочь.

Локи только приподнял бровь на такое заявление. До этого ему казалось, что слова "помочь" и тем более "должен", никак не вяжутся ни с его именем, ни с прошлым, но бравого капитана, видимо, подобные мелочи не смущали.

— Мандарин, — веско произнес он, словно это все объясняло.

— Предпочитаю ананасы, — только чтобы позлить Роджерса, ответил Локи.

Тот в ответ сурово нахмурился и осуждающе посмотрел на Локи, словно на миг забыл, с кем имеет дело, но потом, поняв, что подобные воспитательные меры для Локи, что с темного эльфа песок, устало вздохнул и не спрашивая опустился в кресло.

Локи убивал и за меньшее.

— Он враг Тони, — выдавил из себя Роджерс, прежде чем Локи успел загнать ему кинжал в правый глаз.

Локи нахмурился. Почему-то Роджерс всегда считал, что Локи в курсе абсолютно всего происходящего вокруг и ему не нужны даже минимальные объяснения. Не то чтобы это было не так и подобная точка зрения не льстила Локи, но смертным иногда полезно было напоминать, что он хоть и всесведущее божество, но мелкие мидгардские проблемки настолько далеки от его высоких помыслов, что не стоят и крупицы локиного внимания. И да, эта осведомленность не значила, что ему хоть немного интересен Энтони Старк.

— И какое мне до этого дело? — надменно произнес он, уже предвидя монолог о дружбе, чести и командной взаимовыручке и готовясь поставить Роджерса на место самым жестоким образом, но тот лишь вздохнул еще раз, словно нес непосильную ношу, и бросил в ответ:

— Что ты хочешь взамен?

Если бы Локи не был Локи, он бы, наверное, оскорбился, и, возможно, вызвал Роджерса на поединок, где проверил, насколько хорошо работает сыворотка, позволившая тому дожить до их встречи. Но Локи давно не обращал внимания на подобные пустяки и поэтому лишь презрительно усмехнулся, внезапно вспомнив сцену из мидгардского кино, которая как нельзя более подходила к данному моменту.

Пора было преподать Роджерсу этот урок.

Локи призывал к себе бокал вина и свое кресло, небрежным движением руки трансформируя сидение Роджерса в хлипкую табуретку. Полюбовался его лицом, когда тот понял, что если сядет на нее всей массой, то окажется на полу в обломках, и теперь мучительно решал, что лучше: встать или остаться в той позе, в которой замер; и наконец соизволил сказать.

— Роджерс, мне приятно знать, что ты верно оцениваешь мои способности, но копаться в твоей голове ради подробностей? Уволь.

Тот только что зубами не заскрипел, но смолчал, что совсем было на него не похоже, и Локи, решив, что потешился достаточно, сменил гнев на милость.

— Говори, — разрешил он.

И Роджерс рассказал.

У Энтони был враг. Враг давний и достойный. Не чета Локи, конечно, но по сравнению с большинством мидгардцев — вызывавший неподдельный интерес. Он нашел корабль каранатариан и завладел их источниками энергии, выполненными в виде десяти колец, которые после нескольких лет упорных тренировок подарили ему практически ничем не ограниченное могущество.

Этот человек взял имя Мандарин и решил сделать то, на чем в свое время споткнулся Локи — поработить весь Мидгард, чтобы править "мудро и справедливо".

Что ж... Приходилось признать, что в данном вопросе Локи был не оригинален.

Но как и в случае с Локи, в планы Мандарина успешно вмешался Энтони, сорвав их практически в одиночку.

Однако в отличие от Локи, которого неудача заставила переосмыслить свою жизнь, результатом чего стала потеря желания править вообще кем-либо, предпочтя бремени власти жизнь для себя, полную новых открытий и приключений, Мандарин зациклился на мести Энтони, пытаясь похитить того вновь и вновь, а когда это не удавалось — брал в плен его друзей.

И все бы ничего, Энтони не был беззащитной девой в беде и продолжал раз за разом разрушать планы Мандарина, но до Мстителей дошла информация, что Мандарин, вооружившись знаниями расы Макулан, готовится предпринять очередную попытку порабощения мира, узнав, что Энтони сейчас временно небоеспособен вследствие полученных травм. Если прибавить к этому хроническую усталость последнего и полное отсутствие инстинкта сохранения, тревога Мстителей за товарища по команде, который мог безрассудно ответить на вызов и пострадать еще сильнее, была более чем объяснима. Как и понимание того, что техника против магии может быть абсолютно бессильна.

— Но чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Локи, дождавшись окончания истории.

— Чтобы ты помог разобраться с Мандарином.

— Я похож на благотворительный фонд? — взвился Локи.

— Ты похож на могущественное существо, способное противостоять магии, которую присвоил себе Мандарин. И человека, который способен убедить Тони не вмешиваться. Это не значит, что тебе придется биться с Мандарином в одиночку, мы будем рядом, но основной удар окажется направлен на тебя. Хотя, возможно, я ошибаюсь и ты не столь силен, как рассказываешь...

Локи поморщился. Мастер манипуляций, он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то находил способ жонглировать им. Роджерс это делал абсолютно топорно, но отказать ему сейчас значило расписаться в том, что не так уж он всемогущ, раз не мог удержать какого-то мидгардца в постели несколько дней, ибо Мандарин, на взгляд Локи, был пустяковой задачей. Согласиться? И вырастить свой цветок глии, доказав, что ему подвластно все?

— В таком случае пора обговорить вопрос оплаты, — прервал Роджерса Локи.

— Мы не так богаты, как Тони, — начал тот, — но...

— Меня не интересуют "ваши" деньги, — презрительно фыркнул Локи. — Но ты пришел ко мне и просил. И делал это без уважения. Поэтому отдашь мне самое ценное, что есть у тебя.

Роджерс нахмурился, видимо пытаясь вспомнить, где он уже мог слышать подобные слова, или, возможно, решал, что из его имущества могло приглянуться Локи. Наивный и смешной!

— Щит...— начал было он.

— Не нужен мне и даром, — презрительно фыркнул Локи и мысленно засмеялся, видя облегчение на лице Роджерса. О, простодушный капитан даже не догадывался о том, каким сокровищем владеет! Что ж, тем лучше для Локи и хуже для Роджерса. Хотя, возможно, тот просто считал имеющееся само собой разумеющимся? Или попросту вообще не помнил об этом? Его беда. Как там у мидгарцев: "Что имеем — не храним, потерявши — плачем?"

— Согласен?

— Да, но...

— Без "но". Согласен или нет?

— Да, — твердо ответил Роджерс, поднимаясь во весь свой немалый рост и протягивая руку.

— Магия твоим словам порука, — произнес Локи стандартную формулу закрепления сделки, и зеленое пламя на миг вспыхнуло между ними, заставив Роджерса инстинктивно вздрогнуть, но при этом — не отступить ни на шаг. Смелый упрямец. Локи не любил таких, нет, но... мог уважать.

— В таком случае ты сделаешь следующее...

***

— Стив, привет, какими судьбами? — Тони поднял голову от планшета, на котором работал за миг до того, как Стив вошел в его спальню.

Сломанная нога, затянутая в ортез, покоилась на подушке, и это было, пожалуй, единственное послабление, которое сделал для себя Тони. Если бы не проблемы с голеностопом, вряд ли бы удалось загнать его в кровать. Не то чтобы Тони и тут не пытался протестовать, утверждая, что трещина в кости и надрыв сухожилия не повод для постельного режима, но в теле Тони больше не было Экстремис, и как бы ни был прекрасен репульсор, даже он не мог помочь, когда собственные ресурсы организма были на пределе. Это, кажется, понимали все, кроме Тони, и Стив в который раз попытался успокоить свою совесть тем, что то, что он сейчас делает, тоже для Тони.

— Если ты по поводу новых держателей к щиту, то они почти готовы, — по-своему понял молчание Стива Тони. — Извини, пришлось немного отвлечься, ну, знаешь, как это бывает? Вот, посмотрел на эту штуку, — он махнул рукой в сторону ортеза, — и в голове щелкнуло, как можно сделать его лучше, чтобы, понимаешь, не приходилось валяться без дела, и речь сейчас не обо мне, ведь сколько людей вынуждены месяцами находиться в постели, и последующие счета физиотерапевтам, не то чтобы я хотел оставить их без работы, но...

Тони продолжал что-то говорить, пока Стив шел от двери к кровати, пока садился рядом, пока положил ему руку на плечо.

— Что... — начал было спрашивать Тони, весело глядя на Стива, все еще не переставая улыбаться, и он просто не мог дать ему закончить, не тогда, когда внезапно ему показалось, что он понял, что действительно потребовал в оплату Локи, но ведь у него – у них – и правда не было выбора? Зная характер Тони, то, что он не останется в стороне?

Стив нежно провел пальцами по подбородку Тони, делая то, чего никогда не позволял себе ранее. И смотря в удивленно распахнувшиеся, возможно самые красивые глаза в мире, прошептал едва слышно "Прости", вдавив диск, который дал ему Локи, в подчелюстную ямку Тони.

Штучка размером с металлический доллар влажно чпокнула, входя под кожу, Тони дернулся и замер. Всё произошло слишком быстро и именно так, как сказал Локи. Тони испуганно смотрел на Стива, не в силах двинуться или позвать на помощь, а Стив никак не мог заставить себя встать и закончить начатое. Клятва Локи в том, что он не причинит Тони вреда, а, даже, напротив, поспособствует его скорейшему выздоровлению, и возможное разрушение окружающего мира уже не казались настолько вескими причинами, чтобы жертвовать доверием своего товарища по команде.

— Готово? — Локи материализовался посреди спальни Тони, хотя, возможно, он был там все это время?

Взгляд Тони заметался между вскочившим Стивом и Локи и наконец остановился на Стиве, явно вопрошая "какого черта?" .

— О, Энтони, наш бравый капитан не сказал тебе, что обменял твою свободу на мою помощь против этого, как его, Минеола? Какая жалость! — Локи на долю секунды обогнал Стива, уже начавшего открывать рот, и тот внезапно понял, что тоже, как и Тони, не может выдавить из себя ни звука.

— Однако нам пора. Скажи "до свидания" Роджерсу, — меж тем пел Локи, — хотя, ой, извини, ты, кажется, не можешь говорить? Великий Капитан лишил тебя права голоса? Какая жалость. Впрочем, чего ещё можно было от него ожидать?

И с этими словами Локи шагнул к Тони, подхватил того на руки и, одним движением подбородка открыв портал, исчез вместе со своей ношей, оставив Стива в одиночестве стоять посреди комнаты.

Стив шумно вдохнул воздух, снова тяжело опустившись на кровать. Дотронулся пальцами до подушки, еще хранящей тепло тела Тони, погладил краешек позабытого планшета. Он все сделал правильно, поступил как надо, да? Отчего же тогда так хреново на душе?

***

— Завтрак в восемь, обед в час, ужин в шесть. Восемь часов сна или нет, лучше десять, никакого магического исцеления, пусть все заживает само. Минимум кофеина, максимум свежего воздуха. Кажется, ничего не упустил?

— Ничего. За исключением того, что забыл спросить моего согласия. — Тони сердито смотрел на рассуждающего Локи, и это было даже смешно, его недовольство, словно Локи для себя старался.

— Энтони...

— Тони.

— Энтони. Если ты сейчас пытаешься надавить на мою совесть...

— То у тебя ее нет. Ещё и Стива втянул.

— Ох, да, конечно, мистер Безупречность. Который вместо того, чтобы донести свои опасения до тебя, прибежал ко мне. Я, кстати, не тянул его за язык, не заставлял просить о помощи.

— Стив... Стив просил приглядеть за мной?

— Разобраться с Мандарином. Или как там зовут этого ничтожного человечишку?

— С Манда... Какого черта? Он серьёзно? И ты согласился?

— Почему нет? Это было даже забавно, наблюдать за его поражением. Больше он не побеспокоит тебя. Достаточно продолжительное время. Не надо благодарностей.

— Оке-ей... — протянул Тони, зажав пальцами переносицу, — ладно. Хорошо. Ты вывел из игры этого чокнутого фанатика. Хорошо. Спасибо. Не то чтобы я не справился сам. Но при чем здесь я? В смысле — зачем я здесь?

— В уплату долга, — как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами Локи.

— Не помню, чтобы я тебе что-то задолжал, — процедил Тони сквозь зубы.

— Не ты, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Локи. — Роджерс. Ну и ваш смешной, крошечный мир.

Тони замолчал. Локи с интересом уставился на него, наблюдая за тем, как на его лице, с молниеносной скоростью сменяя друг друга, проскальзывают эмоции, по мере того как тот перебирает возможные варианты, причины и следственные связи, но, по-видимому, не находит того главного, из-за чего он оказался здесь. Локи бы засмеялся над тем, насколько низко себя ценил Энтони, если бы сам неоднократно не сталкивался с похожей ситуацией. Когда настолько привык к минусам, что не замечаешь плюса, даже когда он маячит прямо перед глазами.

— Отпусти меня, — наконец прошептал Тони.

— Не раньше чем ты выздоровеешь. А там посмотрим. Считай это чем-то вроде эксперимента. Лабораторного практикума.

— В котором мне отведена роль белой мышки? — мрачно спросил Тони.

— Терпеть не могу грызунов, — скривился Локи.

— Тогда кто я для тебя? — Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Девять Царств, Локи в этот миг как никогда понял Роджерса.

— Ты моя глия, — наконец не очень решительно произнес он. — Спи. — Он махнул рукой, безотчетно призывая магию. Тони несколько мгновений пытался бороться с чарами, но те оказались сильнее его, и через минуту он сдался, закрывая глаза и сползая вниз, на подушки.

Локи некоторое время стоял, наблюдая за тем, как выравнивается его дыхание, не в силах отвести взгляд от завораживающих движений чужой грудной клетки. Потом подошел и накрыл Старка одеялом. Самым правильным было бы вернуть Энтони назад немедленно и забыть все произошедшее, как ничего не значащий эпизод. В конце концов, Роджерса он проучил, зерно сомнений и раздора между главными Мстителями посеял, чего ещё желать?

Оказывается, было чего.

И Локи, наверное, впервые в жизни не мог сформулировать для самого себя, чего же именно. Или боялся сделать это, ведь тогда правду, какой бы она ни была, окажется уже невозможно игнорировать. А пока этого не произошло... Он мог притвориться, что действительно ставит эксперимент. В конце концов, он был покровителем притворства. Опыт о том, как одно божество заботится об отдельно взятом мидгардце. Ведь таков и был изначальный план?


End file.
